User blog:CrystalScorpion96/Thalmor(Skyrim) VS Noldor(Prophesy of Pendor)
Thalmor, the Elven supremacists who seek to overthrow the empire and rule Tamriel. VS. The Noldor, the last of the ancient races surviving after the Great War of Pendor, who only seek to defend their elven homeland. (Note: Due to this being my first battle, I'm afraid I am inadequate in doing the amazing picture of the two side by side with the Deadliest Warrior VS in the middle, nor able to provide the spoiler bar that allows one to click something and the contents I apologize in advance for my incompetency.) The Thalmor: The governmental representation of the Third Aldmeri Dominion, the union of Valenwood and the Summerset Isles. They seek to unite all of Tamriel, with elves holding all positions of power. Adept spell casters, the Thalmor are Atmer by birth. The Thalmor are gifted at magic, using spells such as electricity to shock foes to submission, and flames to charbroil any foes. Notable Achievements: Hunting down the Blades, an organization that hunts dragons. The Noldor: The elves of the Larian forest, who have lost all magic abilities, however, their equipment is still enchanted, as is their hidden castle. The remnants of the last ancient race that fell after the great war, which destroyed many races, the Noldor are a strong, independent people. Notable Achievements: Hunting down demons, whose strength makes all of Pendor tremble with fear. Scenario: After suffering a devastating and crushing defeat at the hands of the Dragonborn, a group of five Thalmor run, past Tamriel, and into foreign lands. This land they enter, is Pendor. However, they have entered from the East, and the Noldor prefer their forests undisturbed.... Melee Weapons: The Thalmor will charge in, with their Elven Sword, more elegant than Steel and Orcish material, the Elven sword is a heavy, but strong sword. The Noldor strike back, with their Noldor Rune Sword, a fast, swift enchanted blade that cuts through any material with no hesitation. Noldor Sword Weight- 1.3 lb Thalmor Sword Weight- 13 lb. Ranged Weapons: However, before they fight with blade and shield, they will fire at eachother, the Thalmor firing with the Elven Bow, a sturdy, heavy bow with arrows made to penetrate through the thickest of armors. The Noldor fire back, with the Noldor Composite Bow: An enchanted bow that has incredibly accuracy and speed. Noldor Bow Weight- 1.3 lb. Arrows- 3.5 lb. Thalmor Bow Weight- 12 lb. Arrows- 0 lb. The Thalmor have 24 Elven Arrows, light, and made to pierce, and the Noldor have 32 arrows, powerful and strong. However, when the fighting does turn to a melee, both warriors have shields to protect themselves with, and good armor to boot. The Noldor armor is typically enchanted leather stronger than steel, a steel helmet wtih an open visor, leather boots stronger than steel, and unenchanted leather gloves. The Noldor Enchanted Shield is nearly twice as strong as steel, is lightweight, and made to withstand large amounts of pressure. However, the Thalmor have armor of their own, golden elven armor, useful for blocking off any attacks the enemy would wish to make, with a golden helmet, greaves, and gauntlets, all stronger than steel, it's hard to say which will come on top. The Thalmor have their own shield, not as strong as steel, but much quicker, the Elven Shield, utilized for bashing for a followup of a fierce blow. Noldor Armor Weight- 25 lb. Helmet-2.8 lb. boots-1.3 lb gloves- .3 lb Shield- 5 lb Thalmor Armor Weight- 4 lb. Helmet- 1 lb Boots- 1 lb Gauntlets- 1 lb Shield- 4 lb Now, however, both forces will be using two different special weapons, that could turn the tide of the battle in anyone's favor. The Thalmor strike, with Destruction Magic, used to burn, electrify, and freeze, for this battle the Thalmor will have access to Flames and Sparks, and they will run out after about 30 seconds of continuous firing. The Noldor ride in, with their Spirit Horse. An enchanted horse, the horse's skin itself is tougher than Noldor armor, and is faster than a Courser cavalry. The Spirit Horse can break the jaw of a man it charges into at full speed, or completely knock him out. The Noldor know how to use their horses, and can maneuver and control them well. The battle will take place in a forest, plenty of trees and boulders to use as cover. Explanations: Brutality: The Noldor were never known for brutality, they are an honorable race who seeks to purge evil, but they are still willing to do what must be done. The Thalmor are much more direct in their methods, as they have sent the heads of countless Blades to a leader among men. Cunning: The Noldor have hidden away for centuries, and have only been discovered by humans when they venture out of their castle. While the Thalmor have had very cunning ploys and strategies, most of the time they fail or have a major flaw in them that cost them some points in this category. Stealth: The Thalmor do have assassins, however, the Noldor have been hiding away for centuries, even the armies of Pendor couldn't find their castle without permision from the Noldor themselves. Experience: The Thalmor have fought all across Tamriel, orcs, humans, and countless other foes. The Noldor are the sole survivors of an ancient war, in which they fought against demons, monsters, humans, and other horrors. Zeal: The Noldor are not zealous, they prefer to keep to their forests and chase invaders out. On the other hand, the Thalmor are much more agressive and zealous, who have a goal in mind, to take over Tamriel, and they will stop at nothing to accomplish that goal. Its a battle of elves. A dying race vs. radical supremacists. Warriors who defend their home, and zealots who kill others in a conquest for glory. Brutality and Zeal versus Cunning and Stealth. Fierce Cavalry versus Brutal Magic. WHO. IS. DEADLIEST? Please give reasons for votes, thank you! Voting will end on November 30, 2013. This is my first battle, please give constructive criticism and tips regarding format, warriors, and my research skills. Thank you for taking the time to read this ^^ Prologue Ulric, sovereign and lord of the kingdom of Sarleon. You may be pleased to know, I have accepted your offer to join your kingdom. I will be at Sarleon to give my vow in three days, as I am currently at Laria. However, King, as my first duty as a lord, I wish for you to know something, and to make a revision in our policy. This is concerning the Noldor, my King. They are fierce, independant, and stealthy. I myself had the honor of befriending them, my liege, and I advise you and your men to do the same. Do not take this is a threat, King, however, we would have their protection from your enemy, the Jatu, and our caravans would go undisturbed in Empire territory. I also had the honor of seeing them fight against.... foreign occupants, my liege. If you doubt their capabilities.... allow me to tell you, and then, I hope we can bridge peace with these warriors. Five of them walked through the Larian forests, liege, the home of the Noldors. They were robed, their faces gaunt, and they guided their way by torch. At the time, I was watching the action firsthand, I had garbed myself in traditional pilgrims hood, but the Noldor knew that. To anyone else, I was but a poor traveler, alone and vulnerable. One of them grabbed me, started shaking me, asked if I worshipped... Talos, or whatever deity they were talking about. I told them I serve Astraea, and only her. At this, they seemed a bit surprised, but all the same they started beating me, calling me a liar, demanding that I not lie to the.... Thalmor. At the time, I wanted to take my dagger, kill one of them.... but my instincts told me otherwise. The fire of a nearby Empire caravan told me the Noldor were near. And they were. Five of them, but five is sufficient. Battle An arrow flew through the air, and it found its mark, a red tail through a robed head. At this, the Thalmor panicked, as they tore off their robes to reveal golden battle armor. Immediately, two Noldor leapt from the bushes, firing a barrage of arrows. This time, the Thalmor were ready, as they blocked the onslaught with their shields. This time, they were ready.... and extraordinary. One of them stretched out his hand from behind his shield, and a gout of flame burst out, and burned one of the Noldor. He grimaced in pain and tried to put out the flames, but he was unable, and he fell to the ground a charred husk. The last Noldor leapt back into the trees, sending an arrow into the hand that cast the flames as he did so. The Thalmor were weary, and they decided that to root out their prey.... they would have to take away their terrain advantage. Immediately, the Thalmor got in a close formation, keeping their shields out and vision in a 360 degree radius. They put out their hands, and started burning the whole forest. I barely got out alive, King, I had to run away, hide in the brush, as the Noldor reacted. Three horses, faster than any Courser in the army, King, leapt into the fray, smashing down on the Thalmor and causing chaos. The Thalmor drew their swords, and tried to slash the horses, but they were surprised when their sword glanced off the horses flesh. Immediately, two of the horseback Noldor grabbed a Thalmor, and dragged him screaming into the night, as they slashed his hands off, not giving him the chance to test his magecraft again. There were three Thalmor, one horseback Noldor, and one footsoldier Noldor. To them, that's an advantage. The trees were burning, but at an incredibly slow pace, King, after all, they were right next to Lake Elacrai, and the moisture kept the trees from burning at a rapid pace. The Thalmor then used a new trick, and a burst of electricity burst from one of the spellcasters hands, and knocked the horseman off his spirit horse. After that, they quickly plunged their blade into his neck before he could recover. One Noldor was left. That's what he wanted. After all, it's hard to do combat when you fear hitting an ally. The last one.... screamed, my lord, I don't know how to describe it. A war cry, perhaps? A call of vengeance? I don't know sir, but whatever it was, it was just the beginning of a monstrous rampage. I've never seen the Noldor angry before sir, and I never want to again. He leapt into their midst, and cut clean through one of the Thalmor's torso, armor, shield, and all. The other Thalmor retreated, horrified, and they cast bursts of flame and lightning at him. At that moment, he pulled out his shield, which seemed to deflect the Thalmor's spells, and made their magic useless. He charged again, and cut another one down, however, this time, the other one was quicker. Her armor was lighter, and allowed for greater freedom of movement. She leapt behind him, and as he turned around, bashed him with her shield, and stabbed him in the back of his neck. She was breathing heavily, Lord, she didn't face an enemy like that before. However, as she raised her hands to shout her victory, an arrow flew from the trees, and pierced her neck. She fell without a sound. The two remaining horseback Noldor reappeared, carrying a beaten Thalmor between them. It was time for interrogation. Epilogue I didn't stay there anymore, King, I couldn't. I took one look at the bodies, the field of battle, the charred corpses, the hateful eyes of the dead, and I ran. The Noldor were my friends, and they had helped me find a safe journey. I saw many bodies of bandits and ambushers on the way to Laria sir, after all, as a foreign noble I would've paid well. It pays to have the Noldor as allies, sir. And, now, I hope you have considered the benfits of allying the Noldor. May you live long, Ulric. Torvan Former Red Brotherhood Member and current Silvermist Ranger Category:Blog posts